Reciprocating piston pumps used in oil and gas wells typically include a pump jack at the well surface and a downhole pump disposed at the bottom of the well. The downhole pump is connected to the pump jack by a series of interconnected sucker rods. The uppermost joint in the string of sucker rods is a polished rod, which enables an efficient hydraulic seal around the reciprocating rod string. Polished rod clamps are used to fasten the polished rod to a bridle of the pump jack. The polished rod clamp holds the weight of the sucker rod string. Conventional rod clamps include pivoting clamp members secured together with a bolt and a nut. The installation of conventional rod clamps is a lengthy process as each rod clamp includes two or three bolts, and each must be tightened to a required torque using tools to tighten the bolt.